Where Is The Love?
by Queen Arwen Elessar
Summary: Ray finds someone else. So does Mariah, but do these old friends go futher back? Who is the father of Sammy's child? Will Ray and Maraih work things out? RayOC, MariahOC, MariahRay, TysHilary, KaiOC
1. Meetings

Where Is The Love?  
  
Sammy struggled in the bonds that held her. Kai was out-cold next to her, Hilary was screaming at her capture. Jason took no notice and pulled Sammy up, Hilary shouted louder, she watched as Sammy screamed, hiding her face Hilary heard Sammy's fateful cries soften as she was taken away with her blade.  
  
"Kai!" Hilary shouted, trying to move over to him in the cage that dangled over the water, "Kai, wake-up, don't go," Hilary hit Kai in the face. Then, seeing as this didn't work, went nback to rattling the cage bars as Mariah was forced outside.  
  
"NO!" She screamed, "Galex!" she struggled too, but Joe had her firmly.  
  
Tyson sat up sharply, pain shot down his neck from the force of getting up.  
  
"Tyson!" Kenny said, he was pale and ashen, "Did you see it to?"  
  
*****  
  
Sammy scanned the isles. Didn't this shop atleast stock Baby food? She pushed Avril to one side and checked the isle.  
  
"Can I help you?" Sammy looked up, a boy with black hair stood between her and Avril's dinner.  
  
"Er, No, I mean yes, can you get me that baby food there....Ray?" she looked at his badge.  
  
"I'm new so forgive me!" He smiled, "I gotta earn money somehow," He reached up and gave the food to Sammy.  
  
"I forgive you!" Sammy smiled. Ray bent down to Avril, she was small and pretty. A real eyecatcher.  
  
"Hello, ain't you sweet! Is she your sister?" Sammy blushed and looked at her Trainers.  
  
"No! She's my daughter," Ray's smile turned to a frown.  
  
"Oh! Where's your mum?"   
  
"I don't have one, I live with my team, I mean I did, untill they kicked me out, they don't honestly love babies!" Ray grinned.  
  
"I do! what's the sweetie's name?" Sammy laughed.  
  
"Avril, she's a month old," Ray chuckled.  
  
"I mean't you!"   
  
"Oh, oh! I'm Samantha Davies!" Ray nodded, and took another baby food jar off the shelf.  
  
"How do you pay for all this stuff?" He looked at her shopping basket.  
  
"Hardly! I earn a little by doing part-time work, and I get child support," Ray whistled.  
  
"Thats nasty!"  
  
*****  
  
The door of Flat 166, occupied by Ray, Tyson, Kenny & Kai creaked open. Tyson stood up as Ray came in.  
  
"Who's she?" Tyson immedatly asked, pointing at Sammy.  
  
"She's Sammy davies, Tyson, can I have a word with you.....in private?" Ray asked, Tyson nodded and walked onto the balcony with Ray.  
  
"What?" Tyson snapped.  
  
"Watchit Crocadile," Ray smiled, taking a step back, "Sammy's my friend, she's been kicked out of her flat by her teammates, she used to Blade, but her team took her Blade!" Tyson's mouth fell open, "I was hoping she could stay here for a while!" Ray continued.  
  
"Ray, man, she's got a kid!!"   
  
"Good observation, now can she stay?" Tyson shook his head and looked at the sky, then turned back to Ray.  
  
"As long as she pays half of your bit of the rent!" Ray nodded and walked back to Sammy.  
  
"He said you could stay, But, you have to pay...." Ray made a quick calculation, "75 Dollars a fortrnight!" Sammy nodded.  
  
"Thankyou," She flung her arms around Ray. Tyson shook his head.  
  
The team was currently in America, ready to be taken to Brazil, but Ray didn't tell Sammy they we're leaving in seven weeks. He wouldn't tell her till near the end of her stay. Ray thought, sdecretly, he was falling for Sammy. But in his minds eye, he still had feelings for Mariah. He didn't know it, but Mariah had just moved on.....  
  
*****  
  
Mariah smiled at Joe.  
  
"So, you kicked your teamate out coz she had a kid? Thats a bit harsh!" Joe grinned.  
  
"You don't know the half of it, she'll suduice any man with the old 'she's my kid' routine, then use all his money. She'ld of bled us dry."   
  
"Whats your team's name?" Mariah asked. She and Joe were sitting in a cafe not far off of Central Park, she was gulping down hot choclate and Joe was gentlt sipping his Cappicino.  
  
"The Poisened Bats!" Mariah sniggered into her Choclate as Gary walked in the cafe.  
  
"Gary," Mariah stood up and waved her hands frantily, "Gary, over here!" Joe sniffed.  
  
"do you want me to move up?" Mariah glared.  
  
"Whats your problem?" she huffed. Joe smiled.  
  
"I'm English, Mariah, I don't have a problem!" He stood up, but Mariah blocked his path.  
  
"The English don't have a problem, they're genrally nice folk. But you, Joe, are something I can easily forget!" she stood back as he walked stiffly past. The thing was all through the next week and more, she couldn't forget Joe...... 


	2. A worse day

Cassie: Oh great look who's home!  
  
Yami Cassie: *Grins evilly*  
  
Cassie: do you have another evil plan to take over the world?  
  
Yami Cassie: I'm insulted, I'm a good girl *Smile slide's off face*  
  
Cassie: right, is that my gameboy? Oi, give it here. * try's to hit Yami Cassie* Fine, enjoy the next chappie.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sammy looked around, Ray and Tyson had left, only Hilary was here. Sammy slid over to Ray's wallet. He had left it behind.  
  
She opened it, inside were 30 Dollars. Sammy slipped them into her pocket, Avril started crying.  
  
"Oh, mummy's here!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Hilary asked as Sammy bent down to Avril.  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"Stealing from Ray?" Hilary walked up to face Sammy, "Put the money back!"  
  
"Make me!" Sammy grabbed Avril and walked to the door. "Tell them if you like, they'll never believe you!" Sammy slammed the door and pushed Ground Floor on the lift buttons. Hilary sighed and flopped down on the leather sofa.  
  
***  
  
Sammy brushed passed a tall boy with dark hair, he grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Samantha. How are you?"  
  
"Hi Micky!"  
  
Micky would tower over all of Sammy's ex-team mates. He was a big softy, and didn't even bother to cover it up. Micheal Shaw was Sammy's oldest friend, she was never angry at him for agreeing to kick her out. He would jump on any bandwagon his friends did.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm finally finding my own way in the world!" Micky nodded.   
  
"Want to come for a drink?" Sammy saw Joe walking down the street with Leela and Rex hanging shyly behind.  
  
"Nah, I better be going!" As Sammy turned to leave Joe walked up behind her and grabbed her arm. He stuck his hand deep in her pocket and pulled out Ray's 30 Dollars.  
  
"Who'd ya steal from this time Samantha?" Sammy pulled away and grabbed the 30 Dollars.  
  
"I didn't steal from anyone, Joe!" Joe gave his short scraping laugh and dug in her other pocket. She swotted him away as he pulled out her beyblade.  
  
"Oi, give me back Mythalinia. It's not yours!" Joe pushed Sammy to the ground.  
  
"It's not yours either, remember you stole it from that girl at the carnival, the one that looked like a gypsy?" Avril started crying as Sammy tried to get up, but Joe pushed her back down.  
  
"You made Avril cry now. Trust you to go and do something stupid Joe!" Joe was the strongest in his team, he didn't let anyone mess him around.  
  
"That kid's as thick as you Samantha. You deserve each other!" Joe threw Sammy's blade to the ground and the attack ring smashed. Sammy grabbed her blade and shouted after Joe.  
  
"Your evil, Joe!" A lady helped Samantha up.  
  
"Are you okay, dear? Did that boy attack you? You should phone the police, here, let me dear!" Sam watched as the woman dissapeared into a phone booth.  
  
"NO!" Sammy pressed the button to hang up. "I'm fine, honest, thanks though!" She started walking fast into a shop, breathing heavily.  
  
She looked around, she had ran into Gap.  
  
"Ah ha, a place to spend, spend, spend!" She whipped out Ray's 30 Dollars, within seconds she had spent it all. She started walking back to the flat in the dark.  
  
"Oi. Samantha!" Sammy looked around. Down a dark alley she spotted a boy with dark hair, he had a ciggeratte out.  
  
"Rex!" Sammy walked next to him. He was wheezing and coughing,"you don't smoke, Rex!"  
  
"Yeah, well!" Rex dropped the ciggeratte and put it our with his shoe, "And what you doing out so late anyways?"  
  
"I'm going home!"  
  
"What will dey do when they find out you stole from 'em?"  
  
"Nothing, I haven't stolen anything!"   
  
"Yer right, and someone off da street gave you dem!" he pointed to the Gap bag.  
  
"It's nothing, Rex. Just go home!"   
  
"I am home. I live up der with my team mates. So wats the story with this Avril anyways, 'hos the father?" Samantha eye's narrowed dangerously, "Only if ya wanna tell that is!" Samantha turned and started walking away.  
  
"'ave a nice day Sammy!" Samantha turned viciously on her heel, but Rex was gone. She turned around again and shook her head.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"I swear Ray, I saw her take the 30 Dollars and leave the flat!" Ray frowned.  
  
"She wouldn't do that!"  
  
"You've only known her a day Ray." The flat door opened and closed, Samantha put a set of key's back in her pocket. She saw Kenny sitting on the sofa next to Tyson and Max, Kai standing up looking out the balcony window and Ray talking harshly with Hilary who was leaning in the doorway. Hilary turned sharply and caught Sammy, she grabbed her Gap bag and flung the contents on the floor.  
  
"How did you get these then?"  
  
"Never you mind!" Sammy bent down and started putting the clothes back in the Gap bag, "I wouldn't steal from anyone!" She took out her Blade.  
  
"Can anyone fix this for me?" Kai turned around, his eye's widened at the site of the Blade.  
  
"That's impossible, whats your Bitbeast's name?"  
  
"Mythalinia, why?" Kai crossed the room and took the broken Blade.  
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"Erm, my dad?" Kai's expression hardened.  
  
"My cousin had this Bitbeast and blade but it was stolen from her at a carnival!" Ray frowned and turned to Sammy.  
  
"Did you steal this?"  
  
"Huh? It would a coincidence wouldn't it? I doubt your cousin bitbeast and blade were stolen. I've heard about you Kai!" Sammy turned around and walked into Ray's room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Your proof Ray-" Hilary pointed to the Beyblade in Kai's hand, "-is there! Sammy stole your money and Kai's cousin's bitbeast!"   
  
Ray's eye's narrowed. "Do you think?" Hilary laughed, and looked away, shaking her head.  
  
"Blind!" 


End file.
